Link and The Puppet Master
by Exxcision
Summary: After a dark series dream Link will get caught up in a bigger adventure than ever before. (Bear with me, very new to this!)


A large dark figure was chasing me. Darkness, suffocating black pressed in from all sides. I was running from it, with no other goal in mind, I was not sure the exact reason to why I was running, but I knew I could not stop. I scoured the land from side to side trying to find a hint to an escape, but to no avail, I was completed surrounded by the thick black. I reached up and clawed at my throat trying desperately to breathe. "Link! Link!" I heard my voice called. I ignored it and dashed onwards a tight burning pain erupting through my body. "Link! Come back to me!" I heard again, this time lauder as if the lips of the person were actually pressed against my ear. I knew I would not see anything but I still helplessly swung my head around searching trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail, I stayed surrounded by the thick cloud of black. I continued running as fast as my feet could carry me; planning to run forever. My pace slowed as my energy deteriorated. As I slowed the demon seemed to get faster, but I knew I mustn't stop as just being close to the shadow made me feel as if my life was being sapped away. I ran, and I ran, suddenly my legs collapsed under me feeling a wave of exhaustion. I scrambled on the ground trying to find the strength to stand again. The black figure loomed in over me, I stretched my arm forward in a last attempt to drag myself forward and away from the demon. I collapsed and rolled over onto my back, if I was going to die, I' d at least want to see the face of my killer. Its hand reached out to me, slowly, ever so slowly, the gentle movement calmed my mind yet made my heart race. The creature touched my face, the burning pain was almost unbearable, I writhed on the ground digging my fingers through the dirt, a screamed bubbled at the back of my throat but I couldn't find the strength to release it. In the small slits of vision my squinted eyes provided me, I saw where the suffocating black ooze had been coming from; it came from the figure himself. It stayed poised above me had outstretched pressed lightly against my face. Its low voice began with a groan transitioning into a rasping whisper of my name repeatedly. I sat therein complete shock, listening as he muttered my name. The way he stretched it made the name itself fell like an all omen. The demon pulled back his hand, still whispering my name but slowly getting louder, I felt my body tense. He flew forward, his face almost brushing against mine. I looked knot his tattered cloak only to see that the demon himself… was no more than the unbreakable darkness. My heart pounded in my chest. The demon's head dipped innocently, as if he were a child questioning me. Suddenly its jaw unhinged and the most ungodly creatures came into view, crawling from the inner workings of the beast's throat, out the side down through his cloak. A loud screeching noise blasted out from the back of his throat, it rang loudly in my ears, it was the only thing I could hear. I felt my spine tingle and my eyes flicker as a stabbing pain ripped through my chest. I shut my eyes tightly as yelled for help as I felt the thick foggy black immerse my body and into my moth choking me, killing me.

I jolted from my sleep and was immediately upright. Zelda was leaning down over me with a pained stare. I was gasping and felt a sweat drop slowly roll down my forehead. Zelda threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Thank the Gods!" she praised in a shaking voice, "Link.. you were yelling… and crying… all in your rest..". my mind began to clear a bit and I realized where I really was. I studied the vivid red curtains across to the terrified face of a grown man. "What business have you in my room?!" my voice broke out. I stared at the man with malice protectively wrapping my arms around my fiancé, Zelda. I felt her grip tighten on my shoulders as she trying to push herself free. She looked down at me and gestured to the man. "This is Doctor Reahd.. I called him here because of your abnormal sleep behaviors… I figured if anyone could help you.. it would be one of the people who have been studying in medicinal fields…" I relaxed a bit more and uneasily scanned the room, finding no more abnormal circumstances.


End file.
